DXW One Night Stand: Ladies Night 4
Card Match 7 of Best Of 7 Series; Winner becomes the #1 Contender for the DXW Global Women's Championship Sawyer the Cleaner (3) vs. Juri Sanada (3) 6-Woman Tag Team Match The Illuminati (DXW International Women's Champion The Dark Queen, DXW Global Women's Champion Rarity, & Ashley Spinelli) vs. Kurumu Kurono-Turner, Sunset Shimmer, & Lisa Shantae vs. Risky Boots DXW International Women's Championship #1 Contender's Triple Threat Match; Winner faces the International Champion at DXW Hardcore Halloween 2018 2B vs. Alexa Bliss vs. Lana DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Match; Winning Team faces the DXW Global Women's Tag Team Champions at DXW Labor Pain 2018 Preshow The Williams Sisters (Nina Williams & Anna Williams) vs. The Lovely Angels (Kei & Yuri) Kyuss (Nyotengu & Najenda) vs. The Ravens (Risty Jackson & Leina Vance) The Mistresses of Society (Zeena & Demencia) w/Lord Dominator vs. The Roanapur Rebels (Revy & ????) w/Sakura Hagiwara & Sombra DXW Women's Hardcore Championship Lucina © vs. Sedusa Results *1. Marida Cruz interferes in the match by hitting Sedusa with a glass jar of candy from behind as Sedusa had the Snake Charmer on Lucina. After the match, Marida raises Lucina's arm for the standing ovation. *2. As The Mistresses of Society are in the ring, Revy, Sakura Hagiwara, & Sombra arrives at the ramp as Revy grabs the mic. Revy then announce "Las Vegas, allow me to introduce my newest faction in DXW; me, Sakura Hagiwara, and Sombra, The Roanapur Rebels! But now, Mistresses of "Ho-ciety"...introducing the newest motherfucking member of the Roanapur Rebels who I can team up with..." Then "I Don't Give A Fuck" by 2Pac blare through the speaking system then the crowd explodes as Michiko Malandro arrives at the ring with Revy as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!" During the match, both Roanapur Rebels and Mistresses of Society brawled inside and outside the ring. *3. After the match, the DXW Global Women's Tag Team Champions Amy & Samey arrives to the stage and applauding The Lovely Angels sarcastically until The Saiyan Shield (Fasha, Gine, Caulifla, & Kale) arrives from the crowd to congratulate The Lovely Angels then Fasha & Gine walks to Amy & Samey at the stage and gives them a warning until this Sunday then they walk out. *5. After the match, Risky Boots gets up a bit as Shantae walks out until Risky Boots stops her and turns her around...and Risky Boots kisses Shantae as the crowd explodes in shock, then Risky walks out as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!". Risky Boots is still walking out as Shantae was confused after she was kissed by her long-time rival. *6. The match ended in No Contest when Blood Lust (Rayne, Mileena, & Skarlet) appears in the ring while Kyuss and The Ravens are knocked down and covered in a blood bath as the referee Nikkan Lee stops the match. After the match, Rayne got the mic "Android 18, this is for you this Friday. And this is the same message for you, May Haruka, & Aisha Clan-Clan this Sunday, too!" Rayne tosses the mic down, then Blood Lust walks out with a chorus of boos. *8. After the match, Juri Sanada celebrates as she sees Sawyer the Cleaner was still on the ground crying in exhausting pain. Sanada helps Sawyer up and raises her arm up for the standing ovation as the crowd chanting "THAT WAS AWESOME! (clap 5x)" then "5-STAR MATCH!". Afterward, the trainers and Sanada escorts Sawyer to the back to close the show. Miscellaneous *Juri Sanada was warming up for her match against Sawyer the Cleaner later tonight until Revy & Sakura Hagiwara arrives and wishing Sanada good luck then they walk out and Sanada resumes warming up. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2018